From all people
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Cece and Logan are in love, but not with anyone. They're in love with each other, but have no idea that the feelings are more than just mutual and think that is totally stupid to be in love with each other and the other one could never feel the same. Can their two best friends show them that they're wrong? Cogan love, ReCe and Logan/Mark friendship One Shot! I own nothing! :D R&R!


**Hay guys! **

**I don't know why, but I'm writing a lot of long One Shots right now and thought now that I had ANT farm and Austin&Ally , it's time for Shake it up! :D**

**Well, it was my first actual section here and it would be a shame if I wouldn't do it :)**

**I honestly had to say that I thought about making it Cy at first, since it was also my first OTP here, but then I decided to do Cogan as always , now :D**

**Well, and friendship between Cece/Rocky and Logan/Mark and also slight mentionings of Rark :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Happy Easter and God bless you guys! :) xxx**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Cece and Logan are in love, but not with anyone. They're in love with each other, but have no idea that the feelings are more than just mutual and think that is totally stupid to be in love with each other and the other one could never feel the same. Can their two best friends show them that they're wrong?**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**No One's POV: **

_From all people, I could've fallen in love with... Why him? _Cece thought, sitting on her bed, while looking through some things on her laptop. Well, but she wasn't really paying attention, since her thoughts always wondered back to one person. The boy, she was supposed to hate. The boy who hated her guts, the moment she started working for him that one day. From all people, it had to behim.

Cece groaned and let herself sink on her bed, trying to order her thoughts for once. This was just totally stupid for her. Why Logan Hunter from all the people? Why couldn't she be in love with someone else?

Yes, you heard right. Logan Hunter and nobody else. The long brown haired and brown eyed skater and badminton boy, who was manager at Bob's Kabobs. The boy who drove her insane as they almost got to be step singlings and is now her crush. The boy who was together with her best friend and never even laid an eye like that on her. In fact, he actually hated her and would think she was insane, if he knew.

Cece knew herself that it was stupid and it shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it at all.

You guys are asking yourself, how she even met him again? Well, her brother Flynn and Deuce never broke the contact to him and at some point, they had a sleepover here with another friend called Mark, at the same time , Rocky and her had one here. By the way: This friend called Mark was now Rocky's boyfriend. He was still snapping at her , but something was different about him.

She didn't know why. It wasn't only the good new look, no. She couldn't really bicker back anymore, because she was simply... Amazed from him. She had no idea why to be exactly, but something changed with him and she would've wished that the bickering wasn't only from her side not that serious. That he might feel the same or at least wouldn't hate her anymore.

Well, but she was completely wrong. It seemed like for him, nothing changed at all. He was still annoying her and she tried to fight against it with bickering back , but it was no use. She was to head over heels for him to even have the chance to win those battles.

Cece groaned once again, just as she heard a familiar voice from the window, greeting her, ''Hey! Hey! Hey!''

She turned around, to see her best friend Rocky, climbing through the window. She knew about her feelings to Logan and luckily wasn't mad, even though it was her ex. Cece flinched at the thought. Rocky could have him, she not. Of course she could. Rocky was so much better than her. In everything. How could she even have a chance with Logan with a best friend like this? The goody- two- shoes, the good looking, the amazing Rocky Blue who can do everything, if she only wants to. Besides her, Cece was nothing.

Cece sighed and Rocky looked questioning at her best friend. ''That's not a nice way to greet your best friend.'' She stated and Cece looked guilty at her. She knew that she couldn't blame Rocky, but it was still hard for her.

''Sorry, I was just lost in thoughts about- You know.'' Cece replied and sighed. Rocky looked a bit guilty at her.

She really didn't want to know, how her best friend had to feel. She was happily together with Mark and great friends with Logan again, since Mark was his best friend. Mark and her just made click immediately but Cece and Logan had bigger problems there. Well, even though Rocky knew, thanks to Mark that Logan felt the same and those guys were just to stubborn to finally realize it.

''Why don't you just finally talk to him?'' Rocky asked her. ''It can't get worse than it already is, anyway.'' There she was right. Logan and Cece were barely ever talking to each other and if they did, it was just snapping. It really couldn't get worse. Cece looked in disbelieve at Rocky.

''You can say that so easy. You and Mark didn't have that problem , but I know that this won't work out. Logan would laugh about me the whole time and probably my whole live, as well as Flynn. He wouldn't even consider the thought of coming together with me. I know it and you know that, too.'' Cece replied, looking down. A tear was rolling down her cheek at the thought.

Rocky sighed and sat down to her, laying an arm around her. ''Cece... Logan might not be that fond of you and he didn't always think the best of you, but he wouldn't love of you , because of something like this.'' She told her, but Cece shook her head.

She wished that she could believe her best friend, but she couldn't. Logan would laugh about her. Even, if he wouldn't do it about any other girl. He would laugh about her, because he hates her and that would only be one more reason to insult her for her whole live. The fact that Cece Jones was in love with her somehow who supposed to be her worst enemy.

Cece shook her head and then said to Rocky, ''You can't know that and I don't want to embarass myself.''

Another tear were running down her cheek and then she added, ''I'm already embarassing myself enough. He totally uses it that I can't insult him anymore and I'm lost. I don't want this and I just have to get over him. He's never going to feel the same way. Why should he? I would never be good enough for him. He deserves so much better. If you don't mind, I'd rather be alone again.''

With that, she stood up and walked back in to her room, if not even more crushed than before. It was no use to deny it and Rocky should actually also know that. Why was she trying to encourage her in to something that would never work? That was, what Cece was asking herself the whole time. She wanted to believe Rocky , but it was impossible. Why did she even have to fall in love with Logan Hunter? Why, from all people?

While Cece was back in her room and on her bed, sobbing in to her pillow, Rocky sighed and stood up from the couch. She really wished that Cece would believe her. She also was shocked that Cece thought that low about herself.

If only she knew the truth... Rocky sighed and put out her phone. She needed help and she knew exactly, who to ask.

**At Crusty's**

Logan was sitting at a booth at Crusty's alone, lost in thoughts. Guess about who? Right guess. About Cece Jones. He was hopelessly in love with her and also he was asking himself, _'Why from all people, her? It gives so many girls, I could have and I had to fall in love with the girl that I can't have?' _Logan sighed at the thought, taking another sip of his cola that Deuce just brought him.

He shouldn't act like this and he shouldn't be in love with a girl like this. Cece and him were supposed to hate each other and he was hopelessly in love with her. That couldn't be right at all. This was just so wrong.

Well, but he couldn't help it and he knew it. If it was for him, he would kiss the sense out of her, the next time he sees her. What wouldn't be really smart, since she hated him. More than anybody else and he knew that all to well. Well, but he had all rights to do that. When he looked back as they almost were step siblings and how he acted around her at that time, he wanted to hate himself. How could he've been such an ass to her? To such a beautiful and awesome girl like Cece?

Thanks to Flynn, he got to know more about Cece and how she really is and she suddenly didn't seem that bad at all anymore.

He never gave her the credit she deserved, because of that one stupid job. She could do so many other things so good, like dancing at Shake it up! or being there for her friends. Mark told him , how as Rocky and him had a fight, she stayed up all night only to get the two back together. That was really selfless from her and it surprised but also amazed Logan.

He also found out about her dyslexia and then felt even more horrible. All the names he called her while the bickering and how he told her that she was stupid and then he found out, why some of those things were happening. Why she wasn't that good at school but still not that bad.

Well, at first he did compare her with Rocky, the goody- two- shoes and straight A student. Rocky was a lot more like him, but not what Logan wanted at all. At the end, he asked himself why they even came together. He was glad about the break up at the end. Rocky might be a like him, but Cece was the missing puzzle piece in his live. The girl, he needed. No matter how different they were.

''A pepperoni pizza for Logan Hunter.'' A familiar voice suddenly brought Logan out of his thoughts and he saw his best friend Mark, standing there and putting his pizza down to him, while grinning at him. Logan gave him a forced smile back, but then sighed again. He didn't even need to tell Mark, why he was like that. He already knew and Logan knew that he knew it.

''You look horrible, dude.'' Mark stated and Logan rolled his eyes at the comment of his best friend.

''Thank you really much for the encouraging words, Mark. I needed them, since I'm already finished.'' Logan replied, sarcastically and took a slice of pizza, while rolling his eyes at Mark, who just chuckled. They already had this conversation so often.

''You know, Rocky called me earlier , because of something...'' Mark started and Logan looked confused at him. He didn't have a problem that Mark was together with his ex and that he was talking about her in front of him, but somehow he didn't do it very often. Probably, because it always remembered Logan of Rocky's best friend and his crush.

Why did he even start with that? Normally , Mark would listen to Logan's whining and then Logan would just stood up and go. It was always like that but this situation was kinda new and especially confusing for Logan. He didn't except Mark to start with Rocky in a situation like this and why did Rocky even call him? Okay, stupid question. Those guys were together, but that still didn't explain why Mark was talking about it to him. It had to have another reason and Logan was kinda afraid to hear the other 'reason'.

''Well, and she was over at Cece's...'' Mark added and Logan flinched now. He should've known that it would come to that. Mark ignored his best friend's flinching and continued, ''She said, Cece was pretty finished and hurt and that because of you.''

Logan now looked pretty shocked at his best friend and his statement. Cece was hurt because of him? What did he do? He couldn't remember any fight in the last time? In fact, everytime he was over at Flynn's, she wasn't there at the moment. What did he do to her that she was finished and hurt, because of him? He immediately wanted to make it good again, but he didn't know what he did.

''What did I do?'' Logan asked totally confused and Mark rolled his eyes. Logan really didn't get him at the moment and the eyes rolling didn't really make it better at all. ''She was crushed, because she's in love with you.'' Mark simply replied. It had to be out anyway. If it was now or later, didn't make a difference anymore, since Logan was in love with her, too.

Logan's eyes went wide and he stared in disbelieve at Mark. ''You got to be kidding.'' He told him and Mark shook his head. He was everything but that.

''She really is , Logan. Why can't you finally see it? The feelings are mutual and you guys just finally have to make your move. You tell me the whole time 'From all people' Cece, but you just have to take the chance. Opposites do attract and you should know that by now. It's stupid to deny it. Why can't you finally see what everybody else sees , except Cece and you?'' Mark replied, now kinda annoyed.

He really hoped that this conversation wasn't going anywhere this time. Logan should finally see the truth, instead of telling himself that he didn't have a chance. The feelings were mutual and everybody could see it.

Logan shook his head and stood up. He couldn't believe this. ''I can't believe this. Cece is not in love with me. Why should she be? She deserves so much better than me and this is stupid. She hates me.'' He told Mark. Mark rolled his eyes and stood up as well. Rocky really had called him and she really told him that , once again and Logan was still so stubborn.

Mark replied to Logan then, ''Well, if she hates you, you have nothing to lose. Why don't you just try it, instead of running away from your luck? You have nothing to lose anymore, anyway and maybe she does feel the same.'' _'Or she definitely feels the same' _Mark added in thoughts, but still looked in to the not quiet believing eyes of Logan.

Mark sighed and then added, ''Just think about it , dude and better think quick. Rocky also said that , if you guys don't finally come to your senses, she's going to hook her up with Ty, since he laid an eye on her, too and wouldn't be afraid to ask her out..''

Logan looked at him shocked and Mark just walked away , grinning. Rocky didn't really say that thing about Ty, but that was something Logan didn't really have to know. It was just to get him to finally admit his feelings. Well, he really hoped that it worked and Logan would finally talk to Cece. It would be good for both of them and also less stress for Rocky and Mark.

**The next day at the Jone's apartment**

Cece was sitting on the couch in her apartment, lost in thoughts. She was thinking the whole time about Logan or about the conversation with Rocky , yesterday. It was just so hard to believe that Logan really might feel something for her. She was plain old Cece. Why should he even think about her more than just about how much he hates her?

Everyday the same question and the same hurt feeling in her stomach. _Why from all people him?_

Cece sighed and tried to think about something else but her mind was always wandering back to Logan. Him and his long brown hair, the dreamy brown eyes and the abs... Of course, also his great personality to everybody but her. That got her another sharp feeling in the stomach. Everybody but her. That was the right expression. He was a great person to everybody but her and she was the one, who fell in love with him. Well, he probably had 20 other girls, who were head over heels for him, but still.

Cece groaned and let herself sink deeper in to the couch, trying to concentrate on the TV, where some casting show was going on, right now but she didn't really concentrate. Rocky also wasn't there today. She had a date with Mark and was away since 2 p.m. It was 3 p.m. now. Cece kinda did apologize to her for being like that , yesterday and Rocky forgave her, but the whole conversation was still hunting Cece.

Some tears were in her eyes again at the thought and she let out a deep sigh, trying to get the tears away. Why was this so hard for her? Why couldn't she be in love with someone, who she could really get?

Cece sighed once again and now some tears were falling. She was used to it at the thought of Logan. There was nothing to laugh about at the relationship of the two. It couldn't give a worse relationship. All of that, because of stupid job and the fact that they once almost were step- siblings. Which girl did even fall in love with her ex- almost- step- brother?

She wished the tears away and just wanted to stand up and go to her room, as suddenly the doorbell rang. Cece got confused. Who could that be? Her mom was at work and Flynn was at a friends house. Rocky also wasn't at home and as far as she knew, Ty and Deuce were also away. As well as the Hessenheffers, who barely ever came anyway. Who else could it be then? She didn't invite anyone.

She opened the door to see none other but Logan Hunter standing there.

Cece's eyes went wide and she really wanted to slam the door close again. Rocky and Mark probably put this up. Why did they do that to her? Why was Logan even here, even if they put it up?

Cece tried to turn in to her annoyed mood to Logan , put her hands on her hips and asked, ''What do you want here, Scooter? Flynn is at a friends house.'' Well, but as soon as her caramel eyes met his chocolate brown eyes, her look softened. She didn't want to play that game but what else was she supposed to do with Logan Hunter? She had a crush on him, he hated her.

Logan rolled his eyes a bit and walked past her in to the apartment. He definitely didn't want the conversation to go like this. He thought about what Mark said and he was right. He just had to try it. Logan had nothing to lose anymore anyway and it was time to just try it, instead of hiding somewhere, while suffering over the person you love with all of your heart.

''We have to talk, Cece.'' Logan said to her and Cece looked totally confused at him. She did expect a lot , but definitely not that. Why did Logan Hunter, from all people want to talk to her? Normally he was only insulting her and that had nothing to do with real talking.

''What do you want to talk about with me?'' Cece questioned him confused, closing the door and standing a few steps away from him, but also walking in to the room. This definitely didn't fit together. It was not normal that Logan Hunter suddenly wanted to talk to her and it had to have a reason and Cece had the feeling that she might know, what the reason was , but she didn't hope it at all. That would be to embarassing. She couldn't stand that.

Logan sighed and walked a few steps up to her, but Cece took a few steps back. She didn't want him to come even closer. She already had to hold back the urge to slam him against the next door and kiss him. He didn't have to make it even harder than it already was for her and he couldn't know. At least, she hoped so that he didn't.

Logan sighed again and then replied, ''Mark kinda told me something about a call with Rocky.''

Cece's eyes went wide at this. Rocky told Mark and - ''You know it? Rocky told Mark and Mark told you?'' Cece asked him in disbelieve. How could Rocky do that to her? She knew how this was for her and she really told Mark about it, who of course told his best friend and the person that all was about, Logan. How could those two do that to her after all, what she did for them?

Logan stared in her at shock. ''So it is true?'' He replied in disbelieve. Mark wasn't lying? Cece really did feel the same about him? That was impossible, wasn't it? Well, but why was Cece in such an outrage then.

Cece by now had tears in her eyes. This was to much for her. There was no way back and she knew that he would laugh about her. He'd probably tell everyone and she would be the laugh of everyone, until who knows when. This would be to much for her to bear. She had to lie and could only hope that Logan believed her.

''N- No. I- I a- m not in love with you.'' Cece stated, stuttering. _Great Cece. That makes the whole thing even worse to believe. _Cece thought to herself and groaned inside. Logan looked at her with raised eyebrows and walked the last steps to her, while Cece walked more back. She was now pressed against the wall, Logan in front of her. There was no escape.

Logan then said to Cece, ''I can see that you're lying, Cece. You're stuttering and blushing.'' Cece blushed even deeper at this, but she was also about to cry. She got caught , because of Rocky and Mark. She silently said some not so nice words about them and tried to look away from Logan. She didn't want to melt right there, even though she should be angry.

Lying had no use anymore. ''Fine. I am in love with you from all people. I feel in love with you, the guy who hates me. Now, you heard it. Are you happy? What do you want to do now? Laugh ab-''

Before she could finish her sentence, Logan quickly cut her off with a kiss. Cece gasped but immediately kissed back, while her eyes went shut and her arms wandered in to his hair. Logan's arms went around her waist and they just stood there for a while, passionately kissing. The kiss was so intense and both of them felt fireworks exploding in their heads.

As they broke apart, because of the lack of oxygen, foreheads resting at each other, Logan told her, ''No , I want to kiss you. I'm in love with you, too from all people. I thought you didn't feel the same and kept playing our game, but I love you, too Cece.'' Cece's eyes went wide at this. Rocky didn't lie. He really was in love with her, too. Now, she smiled wide.

As Logan saw that smile, he put a hand on his cheek and asked her, ''Cece Jones. I'm crazy about you and I love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend? I promise to not be such an ass anymore and stop denying my real feelings for you.''

Cece couldn't help but chuckle at that sentence but then nodded and replied, ''I'd love , to.'' , while capturing their lips once again.

* * *

**Sooo :D I hope you guys liked the One Shot with over 4200 words :D**

**See ya soon and don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
